<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сердце Дресс Розы by IrhelSol, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088540">Сердце Дресс Розы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol'>IrhelSol</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021'>WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо за помощь с фиком и редактуру Liliya_re_Niene, корректуру — Rileniya</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo &amp; Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сердце Дресс Розы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо за помощь с фиком и редактуру Liliya_re_Niene, корректуру — Rileniya</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="extra-top">
<p></p><div class="center"><table>
      <tbody>
        <tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
      </tbody>
    </table></div></div>С неба жарило так, что Росинант чувствовал себя даже не ящерицей, греющейся на камушке — их было полно на юге, мелких и юрких, — а диковинным и дурным блюдом вроде печеного какаду. За несколько лет на Дресс Розе он наконец перестал сгорать и походить на кучерявую от облупившейся штукатурки стену, даже старые раны не часто беспокоили его. Разве что из-за погоды и собственного упрямства. Изнежился он. Размяк.<p>Дресс Роза словно щадила неудачника: он реже падал, реже обжигался и ломал что-то — вокруг и в себе. Росинант усмехнулся, не глядя сунув в рот сигарету, и погладил ослепительно белый камень, шершавый и горячий. Его руки на контрасте были непривычно загорелыми. От глубокой синевы неба кружилась голова, пахло настоящим, солнечным летом, нагретой до смол корой и резной листвой, буйством цветов. На душе порой становилось жутко.</p><p>Таким вот — уютным, ярким и жутким — для Росинанта оказалось заключение в Королевстве, где захватил власть Дофламинго. И, честно говоря, Росинант так и не смог решить, не было ли это все гигантской ловушкой для предателя. Очень уж часто Доффи оказывался рядом, чтобы подхватить чашку, падающий уголек, а то и самого Росинанта, как когда-то подхватил на Миньоне. А когда его не было — наступал черед Дресс Розы. Казалось, любые углы, земля и камни здесь были мягче, люди — добрее, мысли — звеняще страстными, как фламенко, или ленивыми, как полуденный зной.</p><p>Доффи пару раз оговорился во всеуслышание, что огорчится, если что-то случится с его младшим братом, его Корасоном. И сила фрукта вместе с характером Небесного Якши придало этим словами угрожающий оттенок. Люди запомнили их. Росинант тоже. Для Доффи он был ценным пленником. А золотой клеткой ему стала целая страна. После самого первого их договора Доффи никогда не повторял, что сделает, если Росинант попробует ускользнуть. Или если он станет настраивать народ против их нового щедрого Короля. Впрочем, у Росинанта были большие сомнения, что он смог бы что-то изменить тут... Казалось, жители Дресс Розы искренне любили Дофламинго и самого Росинанта. Нелепого и неуклюжего младшего Донкихота, приглядывать за которым им велели на государственном уровне.</p><p>— Хотите персиков, господин Корасон? Или, может, фиников? — старик, похожий на свой товар — такой же темнокожий и сушеный, указал на корзину, полную сладких, шоколадно блестящих фруктов. Росинант зашарил по карманам, игнорируя вздох и неодобрительное качание седой до пуха головы. Он всегда платил за угощение, любое, и народ уже привык, но все равно находились те, кого это привычка сердила. Таков уж южный народ.</p><p>Персики пахли ошеломительно. Росинант долго сидел на парапете в густой тени нависшей крыши — из-за её угла виднелся огромный и величественный Колизей, и даже цветущая акация не могла заглушить аромат фруктов, камня и дерева. Он весь измазался в соку, во рту разливалась нежная сладость, а язык пощипывало от кожицы. Даже тут он умудрился сплоховать и натер волосатой шкуркой нёбо. Но остановиться не мог, растерянно облизывал пальцы и ладони, хмурился, разглядывая подмокшие и не очень свежие манжеты любимой рубашки. Вздыхал и вновь смотрел вдаль, щурясь, выискивая знакомые корабли. Праздность развращает, говорили мудрые люди. Росинант старался не обманываться красивой картинкой и старательно делал вид, что его задание продолжается: так что бывший коммандер морского Дозора притворялся, располагал, вынюхивал — а вынюхав, молчал. И не хотел разрушать этот маленький рай, в котором ему нашлось место.</p><p>Закончив с фруктами, он неохотно двинулся по идущей под уклон улице — холмистая местность была утыкана двух- и трехэтажными домами из известнякового камня, яркие черепичные крыши блестели на солнце, шелестели полосатые тенты на балконах, а веранды пестрели бархатцами. Он старался держаться заборов — свечки-кипарисы не давали тени — и обходить выставленные на улицу бесконечные горшки с цветами. Путь до кабака был слишком коротким для того, кто не хотел назначенной встречи. Росинант петлял, заныривая в дворики, утоптанные детскими ногами, завешенные цветной одеждой на верёвках, с курящими на балконах и пьющими чай, отмахивался от зазывал в лавочках, часто расположенных на первых этажах, шёл медленно, шаркая шлёпанцами по песку — дворники сметали его по утрам, но ветер каждый день устраивал новые наносы.</p><p>Вначале он удивился злачному месту, выбранному для их встречи, но потом вспомнил, что местные женщины умели постоять за себя. Виолетта же вообще была способна на многое... Но только не спасти свою семью. Росинант знал об этом от Доффи: о четырёх особенных игрушках в услужении Сахарка — и сожалел о потерях Виолетты. Искренне и честно, и не отказал ей отчасти из жалости. Отчасти из чувства вины. Ведь тайный и бессмысленный разговор — опоздавший на годы — не нравился ему заранее. И все, что она могла сказать, он знал наперед.</p><p>— Я его уничтожу! Сотру в порошок и выпью с вином! И порошок будет такой мелкий, что даже осадка на дне не останется.</p><p>Они сидели за маленьким столиком, спрятанным в глубине зала. Сфера Тишины укрывала их обоих от лишних ушей. Теперь Росинанту нечего было скрывать, но он не хотел бы лишних неприятностей на голову бывшей принцессы. А Виолетта сейчас сошла бы за демона. Её глаза горели ослепительным – и ослепляющим огнём из ненависти и гнева, отчаяния и — руки её на столе сжимались до белеющих костяшек. Она не собиралась бояться. Только биться до конца — теперь, когда она узнала горькую правду о семье. Росинант поежился — это роднило ее с Ло — и почувствовал себя неуютно.</p><p>— Ты же дозорный! Помоги мне!</p><p>— Бывший. — Он допил вино и глянул на полную кружку принцессы. Она едва пригубила сидр, и к сожалению, сама была как алкоголь. Как раз тот типаж, что всегда нравился его брату.</p><p>Росинант качнул головой, прикурил и долго смотрел сквозь дым, сквозь злой изгиб накрашенных губ, сквозь жажду мщения, кипящую горьким потом на коже и отравой в глазах, обычно спокойных и даже угрюмых. Закадрить такую для Доффи было бы вызовом сродни удачной охоте — развлечением. Много ли времени пройдёт, прежде чем она воткнёт ему в спину нож?</p><p>Еще одно предательство от члена семьи, это даже смешно… если бы Росинант не знал наперед, что какой бы ловкой и сильной не была Виолетта — она не сможет убить его старшего брата. Только сделает его еще более жестоким и сумасшедшим. Сколько предательств может вынести человек за жизнь? Доффи был прочным, но он уже пережил два. Росинант от души не желал ему третьего.</p><p>И все же, как бы то ни было, он продолжал видеть в этой женщине себя и Ло. И ту же самую кривую дорожку, которая привела его к настоящему. Справедливость? Свобода выбора? Росинант так давно не имел с ними дела, что начал сомневаться, а существуют ли они на свете. Кажется, что нет, но так ли это? Или это говорил в нём яд Дофламинго? Яд Дресс Розы?</p><p>— Думаешь, если станешь его женщиной, сможешь дёргать за ниточки? — спросил он очевидное, когда их прервал взрыв смеха в углу кабака и Виолетта пошевелилась, невольно принимая более чувственную — более опасную позу.</p><p>Гнев, гордыня и презрение выплеснулись на Росинанта помоями. Виолетта даже не выругалась, только поджала губы, изогнула в едкой и жуткой усмешке, и взгляд ее был чёрен и опасен, как дуло револьвера. Конечно, она разозлилась, когда он намеренно назвал вещи своими именами. "Ну как ты не понимаешь, что твои чувства ведут тебя в ад, а твою страну к рекам пролившейся крови!.."</p><p>— Боишься, что я займу твоё место, Корасон?</p><p>— Бывший, — повторил Росинант и погасил бычок о деревянный стол, промахнувшись мимо пепельницы. Доффи успел бы подвинуть её, не дал бы сбить локтем бутылку и вовремя освежил бы цветы в темных и густых, как южная ночь, волосах Виолетты. Такая красивая и такая несчастная принцесса. Одинокая в своем собственном доме. Лишняя в стране, в которой родилась. Росинант не мог ей помочь. И не хотел. Хватит с него Ло, больше он никого спасать не собирался... Да и сама принцесса никогда бы не обратилась к человеку, узнай, что он продал Дресс Розу за жизнь одного мальчишки. Скорей убила бы первым.</p><p>Росинант вдруг ощутил ужасную, дикую усталость. Миньон, словно сосулька, воткнутая под ребра, зашевелился в нем, заполняя душу тьмой и пустотой. Он жил в нём долго, и даже растаяв последним кошмаром, холод иной раз сочился по венам ядовитыми мыслями, врывался призраками прошлого и новостями из Нового Мира.</p><p>Но разве есть места, полностью безопасные? Защищенные от врага внешнего и внутреннего. От себя самого?</p><p>— Поздно его убивать, принцесса. Не моими руками точно.</p><p>Благими намерениями…</p><p>Росинант прикрыл глаза. Он пропустил момент, когда на их столике зажгли свечу в стаканчике, и сквозь мутный свет кабака он увидел, что на остров опускаются дымные сумерки. Вокруг пахло кислым пивом и перебродившими фруктами. Было душно. Его свободное время на сегодня истекало. Он обменял свою жизнь на свободу Ло, а значит, не мог опаздывать во дворец к Доффи. Он поднялся, оставив на столе плату за вино и сидр, сухо попрощался с Виолеттой, не сомневаясь, что она не послушает его мудрых советов.</p><p>Росинант шёл ко дворцу и не мог вспомнить, когда у него последний раз так болела голова. Встреча с Виолеттой погрузила его в пучину тяжёлых мыслей. Он брел по улицам, затихающим в такой поздний час, в тёплом как кисель, полном запахов воздухе. У королевских ворот он остановился сорвать с отяжелевшей ветки перезрелую инжирину. Приторно сладкую, с треснувшей кожицей, обнажающей багровое нутро. Только так и можно было заесть горькую встречу с Виолеттой. Росинант свернул на брусчатую дорожку, белеющую под ногами, и всё продолжал рвать ягоды. (— Это не ягоды братец, а плоды фикуса... ладно-ладно, можешь называть их ягодами! — Доффи знал о своем королевстве все.) Где-то справа шумело море, но его рокот был здесь едва уловим.</p><p>Впереди замаячил постовой, безликий слуга в желтых, так хорошо различимых в потьмах одеждах, он ожидал с неизменной перьевой шубой. После Миньона поздними вечерами Росинант иногда зяб. А еще Доффи считал, что упав с лестницы в шубе, тот набьет меньше шишек и ссадин. А то стоило отвлечься на миг — и всё, ноги жили своей жизнью. И он весь тоже, жил по приказу брата, укутанный в мягкую пелерину. Хотя не верил, что очнется после темноты и выстрелов в снегу. А очнувшись, проклинал свое выздоровление и братца с его коварными планами и чувствовал страх. Но невозможно все время жить в страхе. Да, Ло, я понимаю. Рано или поздно захочется взять связку гранат и расхерачить к чертям этот фальшивый мир, эту идиллию, в которую невозможно поверить. Взять связку гранат, пусть даже мысленно — и тут же попасться в прицел зорких глаз Виолетты, которая видела все. Он то предавал брата, то себя, винился и никак не мог выбрать, к чему стремился на самом деле. Только и оставалось, что считать ступени лестницы, ведущей ко дворцу, — за столько лет он выучил их наизусть, затертые, со сколотыми краями и трещинками — или считать облака над морем, похожие на сахарную вату. И если оставить в сторону гранаты, он всегда мог утонуть. Нечаянно — ведь за намеренный демарш Доффи обещал убить Ло. И все спрашивал с ласковой издевкой: “Ну чего тебе не хватает, Роси?”</p><p>Росинант смутно чувствовал, что в его мыслях скользила какая-то фальшь, он обманывал себя, ходил кругами вокруг какой-то не самой приятной идеи. Черт!</p><p>Он все-таки споткнулся, хотя обычно старался не давать повода ловить его. Хватило однажды выяснить, что внизу ждут с аптечкой и натяжной сеткой. Стыдоба! Сейчас его спокойно держала крепкая горячая рука — цепкие пальцы не сдавливали, но не давали ни малейшего шанса сорваться.</p><p>— Как приятно, что ты вспомнил про ужин и пришел, Роси, — пожурил брат, но от взгляда сквозь стекла очков внутри всё испуганно дрогнуло. Через затылок и шею до самых лопаток потекли обжигающие мурашки, словно через рукопожатие Росинанту передался электрический заряд. Он постарался затолкать эмоции поглубже, кивнул уверенно.</p><p>— Прости, что задержался. Гулял и совсем позабыл о времени.</p><p>И Доффи заулыбался совсем мягко и широко. Довел его, так и не выпустив, до малой залы, где бывали только они вдвоем: ужинали, а временами, если Росинант не успевал сбежать из дворца раньше, завтракали и обедали за круглым уютным столиком на двоих — очень непривычно, до интимности близко, Росинант поначалу жутко волновался, а потом привык, оценил, невольно втянулся. Это напоминало дом в Мариджоа — светом огромных окон, близостью рук и взглядов и человеческим теплом.</p><p>Дофламинго отодвинул стул и дождался, пока Росинант займёт свое место. А он все вертел головой, разглядывая, нет ли нитей вокруг, но они всегда были. Поднять упавшую вилку, срезать горящую прядь волос, затянуться на горле. Последнее было давно и то пару раз, но тело помнило. А еще помнило, что ни разу не обходилось без ожогов и порезов, если он ел в одиночестве. Может быть, предатель заслуживал, чтобы однажды ему отрезали голову?</p><p>Росинант перевел взгляд на брата, отчего-то считая, что он понимает этот немой вопрос и намеренно игнорирует его. Долго и беспечно смеется. Подкладывает ему салата из помидоров (и побольше-побольше зелени, совсем как Росинант любит), сам подлил вина в бокал, пододвинул стакан воды: вдруг братец подавится. Разве что не предложил салфетку постелить на колени, Росинант успел раньше. Доффи оставалось только ещё на пальцы дуть, вечно жжёные от спичек или зажигалки — но там давно чувствительность упала до нуля, и Росинант сразу об этом сообщил, прерывая однажды движение на середине. Поэтому теперь Доффи носил с собой детские пластыри.</p><p>Количеством закусок из капусты и горками чернослива в вазочках можно было бы накормить троих. Из супницы остро пахло сыром и грибами. Ловко разделывая своей вилкой ребрышки под кисло-сладким соусом, Доффи кивнул на них и приказал:</p><p>— Съешь немного мяса, Роси, умоляю, иначе ты перестанешь носить свои кости. — Только в самую адскую жару братец не ел свинину, жирную красную рыбу и своих лобстеров, клешню ему в печень, обходясь легкими винами и фруктами. — Ты же не хочешь опять слечь в постель и встречать малыша Ло больным? Когда-нибудь он приплывет.</p><p>Росинант дернулся, не успев донести ложку супа до рта, и плеснул мимо. Салфетка спасла, а ещё Доффи лениво стёр капли с подбородка, поправил Росинанту воротничок рубашки, задевая кожу кончиками пальцев опасно близко к яремной вене, и продолжил:</p><p>— Я успел переесть жалоб Джоры и местных врачей, как ты отказываешься жрать и всеми силами пытаешься покинуть меня, отплатив чёрной неблагодарностью.</p><p>Пальцы продолжили исследовать его, вынули какие-то тонкие веточки из волос, отряхнули спину. Обычное раздражение, он не любит ждать, так почему же с Ло?..</p><p>— А сейчас слуга донёс, что старый Федерико вновь жаловался. Ты опять платишь за еду. Сколько раз я тебе говорил? Ты принц этой страны. Убытки я возмещу, если это будут реальные убытки, а за доносы на тебя я знаешь, что делаю?</p><p>Пальцы кружили под лопаткой, где неровно срослись выходные отверстия от пуль. Росинант сглотнул. Что делал, убивал? Калечил? Из-за него?! Из-за простого желания иметь свои деньги на сигареты и перекус, а не сидеть на короткой привязи и умирать от скуки?</p><p>— Приплачиваю ему, Роси, а не то, что ты подумал. И скоро разорюсь на твоем молчании.</p><p>— Что? — вскинулся он, стул под ним пошатнулся, и брат удержал Росинанта за воротник — затрещала рубашка. Он заторможено отметил, как Доффи убрал ступню из-под стула — застопорил ножку, чтобы тот не опрокинулся вместе с ним, и как замелькали в воздухе едва слышные, мельчайше тонкие нити. Кажется, петли ровно стегали рваную дыру, он едва ощущал прохладные и лёгкие прикосновения. Как лучший портной, брат использовал свой смертельный фрукт. На ерунду. Росинант наблюдал в зеркало у стены, затаив дыхание. Опасно и… красиво. Прилив благодарности плескался внутри и пенился, как пузырьки шампанского. Четыре с лишним года после долгого выздоровления он привыкал к заботе и, видимо, привык. Только в моменты, когда Доффи несло и срывало, он ждал удара, то ли со страхом, то ли с надеждой.</p><p>— Почти как новая. Я бы предложил любую другую, — Доффи разгладил шов, потрепал Росинанта по волосам полузабытым жестом из детства, до спазма в горле, — но будь твоя воля, ты же из этой не вылезал бы. Странно, что на ней нет сердечек.</p><p>Нет. Зато есть узор, похожий на дыры от пуль. Сначала он выбрал его, чтобы никогда не забывать, но постепенно аллюзия стерлась и осталась просто маковая вязь вдоль пуговиц. И просто хорошая вещь. Мягкая на ощупь, удобная и лёгкая, из нее правда лень было вылезать. Росинант поднял голову и глянул с облегчением.</p><p>— Спасибо, — хрипло пробормотал он. — Может, ты и прав, стоит обновить гардероб.</p><p>— Подсолнухи! — оживился Дофламинго, портя весь аппетит. Цветы правящей династии. Рику Долдо Второго и его дочерей. Хоть он и не убил их, всё равно было противно.</p><p>— Ладно, не их. — Росинант вдруг подумал, что разучился держать лицо, раз его так легко считали. Потянулся к пепельнице. — Но будешь много вредничать, подарю жилет с вышитым сдобным хлебом, — и Доффи захохотал. Хотелось улыбнуться в ответ глупой угрозе — под пальцами, под лопаткой, крепко и ровно была зашита дыра на рубашке. Как зашивал его раны Доффи, из года в год. Только в душе осталась червоточина, но даже Росинант не всегда мог её опознать, разве что по тревожной зыби в душе и запашку, который был у всех предателей.</p><p>Он выбил из пачки сигарету — остатки еды не лезли в него.</p><p>Донкихот Росинант занимался правым делом. Он верил в это. И когда убивал, когда выкидывал детей из Спайдер Майлс, писал доносы и наводил револьвер на брата. Но теперь он не дозорный, не пират, не спаситель, лишь заложник, возможно, разменная монета. Должен ли он был предупредить Доффи о намерениях Виолетты и какими словами?</p><p>— Знаешь, — Дофламинго утер губы салфеткой и взял серьезный тон, — хватит ебать себе мозги, Роси. Всему есть предел.</p><p>Его пальцы затушили искру, лизнувшую челку, когда Росинант закурил. А ведь и правда, с удивлением, отчетливо, а не заезженно на повторе до слившихся в бессмыслицу букв, осознал он. Если бы не Доффи, он бы давно умер. Не только сразу после Миньона, но и потом случались плохие дни. Он сдался, перестал заботиться о себе сам. Но Доффи, Доффи никогда его не бросал, ежедневно был рядом... устроил предателя со всем возможным удобством.</p><p>Росинант уже почти открыл рот, чтобы спросить, зачем так стараться, как Доффи опередил его.</p><p>— Сходи в порт. Там есть человек с нужной мне посылкой — ты же любишь гулять. Там и послание для тебя. Маленький презент.</p><p>Улыбка Доффи была хуже чем у пираньи, а рука на плече — ободряющей и теплой.</p><p> </p><p>Пока он возился с шубой, скинутой на кресло, брату позвонили и разговор явно был не для чужих ушей.</p><p>— Зайди ко мне перед сном, Роси. Хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.</p><p>— Как скажешь, молодой господин.</p><p>— Ой да ну тебя, хоть наедине можешь быть человеком?</p><p>И ушел в свой кабинет, выпрыгнув в окно. Это всегда завораживало, падение — и взлёт, вся жизнь Дофламинго.</p><p>А он разве человек? Засранец и предатель? Трус? Ты не согласен с членами своей Семьи, братец? Именно так они называют меня в лицо.</p><p>Злая ирония судьбы столкнула его в холле с двумя старшими офицерами. Их разговор резко прервался, Требол мрачно зыркнул, непривычно серьёзный, но всё такой же мерзкий, а перья на оторочке плаща Диаманте словно заострились ещё сильнее, наверняка готовые проткнуть Росинанта насквозь.</p><p>В Семье его не любили: за двуличие, оскорбление молодого господина своей выходкой и меж тем особое положение. Он их понимал. И сторонился, стараясь не давать поводов для стычек. Но Доффи сам подливал масла в огонь их недовольства: ужинал два раза, больше просто присутствуя на трапезе своих людей, или только с ним. Они были бы рады, сиди он в казематах, закованный в кайросеки, на хлебе и воде. Росинант думал, стоит брату отвернуться, и ему, предателю Корасону, отомстят: заморозит в первый же месяц Моне или подорвет Гладиус, а может, и Требол устроит ему скользкую дорожку в ад. Но они не делали ничего. Ругались, проклинали, зло шутили, но не трогали.</p><p>Они любили Доффи и подчинялись ему как верные псы. А он? Что за тёплое и светлое чувство сворачивалось в груди при взгляде на Доффи? Имел ли он право любить? Совесть говорила, что вряд ли. От предателя не нужно ничего.</p><p>Неприязненные взгляды обоих провожали его до конца крыла, понятные и привычные.</p><p>На лестнице Росинанта догнала Детка Пять. Идеальное оружие, как называли её многие. Девочка-узница своего желания быть полезной. Она мечтала о любви, но говорят, невозможно любить кого-то, если не любишь себя. А если только себя и любишь?</p><p>— Господин Корасон!</p><p>Он поморщился и сделал шаг вниз по ступенькам.</p><p>— Господин Корасон…</p><p>Упрямая, как и всегда.</p><p>—… вы свою шубу забыли.</p><p>Стоило немало усилий не выругаться и не послать её. Ведь не заслуживала, впрочем, её грубыми словами было не задеть, уже наслушалась. И шуба пришлась бы кстати.</p><p>Раба Донкихота Дофламинго, она не любила Росинанта и всё равно — заботилась.</p><p>— Ты не обязана бегать за идиотами, которые забывают свои вещи. Или гнева Дофламинго боишься?</p><p>— Я… — она растерянно открыла рот, тут же нахмурилась и сжала губы, уголек сигареты вспыхнул. Остро захотелось и самому покурить.</p><p>— Я просто беспокоилась о вас. Хотя вы противный и неблагодарный тип, господин Корасон.</p><p>Он усмехнулся.</p><p>— Честность за честность? Доффи не подпустит к тебе никого. Ты никогда не выйдешь замуж. Ему не нужны конкуренты.</p><p>Он спускался и слышал, как тело Детки то трансформируется в орудие, гудит перед выстрелом, то даёт силе cхлынуть, оставляя разозлённую девчонку в слезах.</p><p>— Зато я хоть кому-то нужна! По-настоящему! А вас обменяют на Ло!</p><p>Росинант на это только промолчал, накидывая перьевого монстра на плечи.</p><p>Снова дорога, подсвеченная яркими фонарями-лунами, — тени вокруг тянулись чернее морских глубин, длинные и неподвижные, ни ветерка, ни насекомых, только невидимые глазу птицы переговаривались. Свет обрывался, как и положено, за пределами дворца, дорога ныряла в южную непроглядную тьму, но Росинант взял с собой походный набор туриста. За эти годы он исходил, наверное, все четыре города острова, пытаясь не сидеть в дворце всё время. Сначала с опаской: вдруг Доффи необходимо видеть его каждый час? Проверять его верность, не шлёт ли он с альбатросами писем Сэнгоку или прежним друзьям, не ищет ли Трафальгара Ло вопреки договору? Росинант не слал. Он не решался использовать местные ден ден муши — верные подданные Короля могли бы сдать его брату, поймать же альбатроса сложнее, чем проверить улитку, но… Со временем выяснилось, что никто за ним по пятам не ходит, и паранойя либо доконает Росинанта, либо он прекратит шарахаться от каждой подозрительной тени.</p><p>Сейчас он был рад, что Доффи отправил его в порт с мелким поручением. Не сидеть же часами в библиотеке или есть за троих, пока брат занят делами. Росинант усмехнулся и тут же поморщился. Заныли когда-то давно поврежденная спина и переломанная еще в бытность Дозора в трех местах нога. Видимо, шёл грозовой фронт, но небо было чистым, усыпанное крупными звёздами. Ещё не скоро, но ливанёт. Интересно, в порту этой ночью найдётся какая работенка? Как хорошо, что приезжие моряки не знали, кто он такой, не шарахались от него и не доносили королю, Доффи бы придумал какой-нибудь указ на счёт его подработки. А вот выкуси! За этими мыслями он и добрался до небольшого порта. Довольно быстро, хоть и прихрамывая. Так, взять себя в руки, здоровяка возьмут на черную работу, а вот калеку — нет. Он огляделся — освещение в порту не держали круглосуточно: приплыл корабль или баржа, на них горят фонари. Где-то ставили прожектора — контрабандистам Доффи тоже надо было работать. Сейчас огни маячили локально, большинство причалов было погружено в темноту, и только тут и там жирно блестела вода. На пригорках, ведущих к складам, росли кокосовые пальмы, упираясь лохматыми головами в небо. Местные мальчишки давно облюбовали их вместо наблюдательных башен и встречали с них криками корабли. Никого, похожего на посыльного, ни среди пьяниц-матросов, ни редких пассажиров или капитанов. Росинант удивлённо глянул на свежепокрашенный столб — он пришёл рано.</p><p>Соль, рыба, йод и немытые тела, мокрое дерево и смола создавали ядро этого места. Эти запахи были лучше ароматов дворца. Честнее. Небольшое судно покачивалось на приколе в метре от него, поднявшийся лёгкий ветерок трепал один плохо привязанный парус. За ним виднелась баржа, забитая, кажется, крабами — недавно был отлив, самые жадные не упускали возможности собрать их не один раз за день, а мелкие кафешки — подать свежих морских даров тем, кто вставал с восходом. И ещё три суденышка за баржей позвякивали цепями и скрипели снастями на весь порт, выглаженному сотнями ног и морской водой да местами развороченному телегами и кладью, сейчас в меру вонючему и промозглому — ветер неумолимо набирал силу. Росинант припрятал шубу в привычном месте, старом сундуке за сваленными горой дряхлыми ящиками, отстегнул пару бели бродяге, приглядеть, втайне надеясь, что тому хватит ума её спереть. Шуба стоила сильно дороже, да и спать на ней всё было мягче, но заветные медяки оказывались старику ближе сердцу. А может, он узнавал Корасона, брата короля. Кто знает. Но даже портовые крысы на неё не покушались.</p><p>— Работенка есть? Могу выгребать дерьмо из трюмов, могу таскать тяжести или помочь с такелажем. — Чем заниматься, ему было всё равно. Он как то даже уплыл на лодке, но недалеко, до соседнего города. Лежал на нагретой начищенной палубе и смотрел в небо. Тогда хотелось плакать навзрыд.</p><p>— Дерьмо мы сами выгребем, тут только руки нужны да лопаты. А раз ты такой высокий, вон бочки, сложи их в телегу у старой башни.</p><p>Да уж, ещё ближе пришвартоваться они не могли. Ну что, такая разминка даже полезна, а то скоро совсем потеряет форму, да и отрабатывать свой сырный суп и вино в его понимании он был обязан — сам себе, конечно. Карманные деньги и сигареты тоже кончались… Мог бы попросить у Доффи, конечно, и тот бы дал. Но язык не поворачивался просить. Доффи и так был слишком щедр к нему. Росинант подвернул рукава — любимую рубашку он оставил во дворце, нечего светить приметной одеждой. А мятое уродище всегда лежало в глубоких карманах шубы.</p><p>Бочки отняли у него минут сорок. Он запыхался и проклял поименно всю семейку брата, причастную к его ранам на Миньоне, хотя они же подлатали на удивление славно. На нём и зарастало всё, как на собаке, но некоторые травмы, из детства, кадетства или полученные после — будут аукаться ему всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он невольно подумал, как бы такой красивый вывозил Ло после Верго, не раскрой бы Доффи клетку. Какой обузой был бы ещё слабому, не полностью излеченному мальчишке. Росинант угрюмо пересчитал деньги, спрятал во внутренний карман: на Дресс Розе, какая бы процветающая она ни была, промышляли воришки — и праздные мелкие проказники, и пропащие отбросы, и сами тонтатта любили распускать руки, мало ли что ночь на дворе. За этим делом Росинант незаметно прислонился к крашеному, а чёрт, столбу. Плевать. Мимо неслышно прошагал неприметный тип, ловко подсунул в руки сверток и письмо, ничего не говоря, не спрашивая, какие там пароли и опознавательные знаки! Это немного бесило, кто так ведёт дела? Или его рожу опознает каждый агент Дофламинго? Но это и очень облегчало дело. Росинант докурил сигарету, глядя на письмо с его именем. Дурное предчувствие скребло горло вместе с дешёвым табаком.</p><p>Внутри нашлась свежая листовка... с Ло. Он едва узнал когда-то мелкого и пятнистого от болезни Ди, по шапке да по надписи под фото… И по тяжёлому сумрачному взгляду. Сколько ему? Девятнадцать? А выглядит на все тридцать!.. И ч-что это за бородёнка?.. Почти триста тысяч? Что натворил этот бедный ребёнок, что ему дали такую цену?! И борода, откуда у него борода? Кто носит её с такой дурацкой, подростковой шапкой?!</p><p>С обратной стороны было написано почерком Верго: "Чёрный доктор, опасный пират, собрал большую команду, по слухам метит в шичибукаи. Силён и жесток. Всё ещё намерен мстить".</p><p>Шубу в этот раз Росинант не стал забирать. Нёсся, не разбирая дороги, во дворец, кувыркнулся через голову пару раз, во что-то врезался… Доффи видел это? Решил над ним поиздеваться? Вот что без тебя выросло, да? Нужно было забрать с собой, а ты выпустил на свободу, живи как хочешь, и вот? Он вообще видел это?!</p><p>Стоит ли оставаться здесь, покорно наслаждаясь ярким и праздным раем, молчать и дальше, когда Ло живёт пиратством? Делает ли Росинант этим хорошо хоть кому-то? Его жизнь в обмен на свободу Ло — плата, на которую он согласился. Но если Ло узнает, что Росинант жив… Это опасно для всех. А ведь Доффи нужен Ло, точнее — опе-опе, так почему ещё не раскрыл их маленькую тайну? Ведь Росинант лишь разменная карта, карта червей, не Туз и не Джокер.</p><p>А если Ло не узнает — так и будет тратить свою жизнь на глупую месть? Лучше б Росинант никогда так и не узнал о планах Ло. Доффи специально… Нет, Росинант заслуживал, как предатель, как плохой брат, помилованный только в угоду чужим планам. Стоит ли давать шанс себе, когда проиграл… Но выжил. Стоит ли вновь вмешиваться в жизнь Ло? Он же сам говорил ему: живи свободно, выбирай что хочешь. Почему, почему же его самого не держали в цепях, в казематах дворца, а давали жить? Жить как никогда свободно.</p><p>Нет, не свободно. Он был никем, ни дозорным, ни пиратом, ни опекуном мальчишки, так опасно похожего на Доффи, мальчишки, стоящего целого королевства и пяти миллиардов белли в придачу. А теперь ещё вот. Росинант же не был даже членом Семьи Доффи, так, бесценок.</p><p>Стоил ли бесценок такого внимания? Чужие игры в заботу нервировали, порой душили. Опасно расслабляли все эти годы. Были… незаслуженными, вот что. Его избаловали. Доффи его избаловал. Вся Дресс Роза.</p><p>И как часто случалось, когда торопишься, на пути стояла Сахарок — перегораживала путь в крыло с его покоями. Подловила, маленькая жестокая ведьмочка, поглощающая виноград корзинами. Сэнгоку бы сказал, что её мало пороли.</p><p>— Чего тебе надо?</p><p>— Бесишь. Так бы и превратила в игрушку.</p><p>А что, это выход. Ло забудет о нём и может даже, те тяжёлые дни путешествия, которые так его измучили. И некем будет шантажировать Ло, а Ло не будет мстить, хотя Росинант не был уверен, что под местью подразумевался именно он, только он. А вдруг Ло решит вернуться к Доффи, забыв, какой монстр его брат?</p><p>Монстр, что не убил предателя и вёл себя как… Как излишне заботливый брат? Не только брат?..</p><p>— Может, и сделаю как-нибудь, — прервала его мысли Сахарок детским и раздражающе уверенным в своих словах голосом. — В пару к негодным Рику, будешь стоять с ними на полочке и выполнять мои приказы. Но я то буду помнить. Я всех-всех помню, — она приложила маленький пальчик к виску, и Росинант сжал кулаки. Красивая кукла в платьице пай-девочки. Давно не ребёнок. Стал бы он выкидывать её из окна? Такое оружие в руках Доффи сильно перевешивало все весы, так что спасал бы он не ребёнка, а братца — от пагубных идей.</p><p>— Чего уставился? Грязная собака. Нельзя расстраивать молодого господина, ты же знаешь, — она закинула в рот несколько виноградин и неспеша двинулась прочь, вероятно к сестре или к Треболу, они хорошо ладили.</p><p>Грязной собакой Росинант вполне себя ощущал после бочек и пробежки, а еще побитой. Ло, Ло! Пока он дошёл до двери, стал припадать на левую ногу, а у двери и вовсе скосило набок, не продохнуть. Руки тряслись. Росинант швырнул посылку в кресло и не сразу понял, что она зависла в воздухе.</p><p>— Доффи, — выдохнул он сипло. В полумраке блеснули резные стекла очков и включился абажур на мраморном столике. Доффи смотрел на него сонно и недовольно. Это что? Что это всё значит? Нетерпеливость или контроль, как за малым ребенком, издевательская забота — ешь, пей, сиди и не рыпайся, помни свое место и не расстраивай молодого господина, собака! А теперь ещё и шоковая терапия? Что он должен чувствовать? Чего Доффи от него добивался? Росинант беззвучно застонал. Зажатый нерв между рёбер не давал дышать, хотелось метаться по спальне и орать, но не тут то было. Кажется, с подработкой он перестарался. Переломы мерзко ныли и очень болели как в худшие дни. За окном на западе тянулись розово-синие облака, похожие на чешую, обещающие ненастье, у горизонта поднималась блеклая дымка — к полудню затянет всё небо. С востока, над морем, еще погруженном в ночь, ярче обычного мерцали звезды. Скоро ветер утихнет, но это будет лишь короткое затишье перед бурей.</p><p>Росинант тяжело оперся на комод и растерянно повторил:</p><p>— Доффи. — Отчаянно взмахнул листовкой. — Ты это видел?</p><p>— Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, да? Себя не любишь и меня испытываешь на прочность? Я зря тебя, что ли, лечил и выхаживал… Что?</p><p>— Ло. Пират. Почти триста… тысяч белли. И ты посмотри… посмотри!</p><p>Доффи выдернул лист из его пальцев, не поднимаясь из кресла — кажется, оно стояло тут больше для него, чем для Росинанта. Глянул на фото, потом на подпись Верго, и его лицо разгладилось.</p><p>— Что тебе не нравится? Шапка, конечно, дурацкая, но под таким взглядом три раза подумаешь, связываться ли. Мальчик растет и реализует свой потенциал, молодец. Я говорил, что он далеко пойдет. Ну что за лицо, Роси, чем ты недоволен? У него всё как у людей, репутация, команда, свой корабль — между прочим, отличная подлодка. В таком возрасте уже добрался до Нового Мира. Отличная правая рука будет, как думаешь?</p><p>Росинант зарычал, но звук получился сдавленный, болезненный, и Доффи мигом замолчал. Отложил листовку и быстро встал, обхватил за талию, подставив плечо.</p><p>— Защемило нерв, вижу. Давай, Роси, это больно, но надо глубоко вдохнуть, иначе и прилечь не сможешь. Я знаю, ты у нас мастак терпеть боль, но сейчас совсем не обязательно. Вдох!</p><p>И он вдохнул вместе с братом. Раскаленный шар взорвался между ребрами, на глаза выступили слезы, Росинант задохнулся — не помогло.</p><p>— Еще раз, — приказал Доффи. Садист. — Или тянись, пока не отпустит. Давай, ты же помнишь как. А с ногой что? Блядь, Роси! Так, подожди, я сейчас намешаю тебе твой коктейль.</p><p>Пока Росинант мучался и растягивал мышцы меж ребер, сцепив руки над головой и выгнув спину, Дофламинго выдвигал ящички и шарил по комнате, вынимал какие-то пилюли и порошки, Росинант в них ничего не понимал, даже не пытался — один раз попутал и долго блевал в туалете. Какого черта Доффи разбирался в них лично, он не мог сообразить до сих пор. А потом резь в груди сменила нога. Чтобы она была проклята, как будто он сломал её сейчас, не семь лет назад! Он громко застонал.</p><p>— Пей.</p><p>Стакан замаячил перед носом, полный мутной жижи. Но Росинант сцепил зубы, не в силах расслабиться, не очень понимая, чего от него хотят, только тяжело дышал носом, а холод ознобом тянулся от ноги к позвоночнику. Слабак. Возьми себя в руки, коммандер!</p><p>— Господи, почему с тобой нельзя по-хорошему?</p><p>И Росинант заорал от внезапной судороги, а следом в рот, прямиком в горло полилась горьковатая дрянь. Он захлебнулся, вдохнул неровно, со свистом, но доверился, подставляя затылок под ладонь, держась, цепляясь пальцами за рубашку, за плечи брата. Допил.</p><p>— А теперь мы ляжем. Давай, Роси.</p><p>— С-сука, при… ё… ёмы Лао Джи.</p><p>— Сам виноват, — опасно ласково шепнул Доффи и засмеялся, — как будто я тебе предлагал скорпиона сожрать, как в детстве, на спор…</p><p>Он осёкся. Помолчал сердито и наконец помог лечь, стянул рубашку, разрезав её нитями, и завернул его в одеяло. Спросил:</p><p>— Может, горячий душ? Или ванную, я донесу. Завтра мышцы не так болеть будут. Ну хоть минут через десять?</p><p>— Отстань. Можешь убить и тогда делай что хочешь.</p><p>— Нет. Твой труп меня не порадует. Я, знаешь ли, не некрофил, при всех приписываемых мне ужасах. Давай, таблетки хоть съешь.</p><p>— А ты полежишь со мной? — просьба сорвалась с языка сама, минуя голову и его желание остаться одному. — Напоследок?</p><p>— Полежу.</p><p>— И пообещаешь, что у Ло не будет этого ужасного куцего меха? А мне не придётся больше есть свиные рёбрышки?</p><p>— Что? Тебя беспокоит именно это? — голос брата плыл в полумраке, слова теряли острые углы, мелодия звука баюкала. — То ему не нравится, это не нравится, только о себе и думаешь. — Да он же ворчал, и это вызвало у Росинанта улыбку. Доффи в ответ вздохнул, с каким-то даже облегчением. — Жри таблетки, и я сам побрею Ло. В стране такая жара, что ему даже понравится.</p><p>Вслепую зашарив рукой по кровати, Росинант попытался приподняться, но братец сжал его плечо, разворачивая, и прижал к лицу ладонь с пилюлями. Росинант коротко потёрся о неё щекой, подобрал таблетки губами — и Доффи отстранился, словно нехотя.</p><p>Приглушенный свет абажура погас, за спиной умостилось длинное жёсткое тело — кровать была даже для односпальной вполне широкой. Рука Доффи обхватила его поперек груди, прижала — было странно и спокойно, только на языке химический вкус мешался с травяным. Совесть тревожно заворочалась в животе, выпорхнула наружу словами:</p><p>— Сахарок предлагала мне стать игрушкой. Неплохой выход был бы, да? Неприятные моменты жизни и людей можно просто забыть. Не мучиться, не испытывать раздражения, ненависти, боли. Жить без этого груза. Но увы, ты ведь не забудешь, королевская воля не даст силе Сахарка обмануть тебя. И тебе нужен Ло, верно? Без меня нечем будет его шантажировать? Я отнял у тебя опе-опе, я и верну?</p><p>Он думал, Доффи рассмеется, скажет, так и есть, на мёртвого тебя Ло не клюнет, а он нужен Доффи полностью лояльный Семье. Что он в тебе, дураке таком, нашёл. Может, и забыл уже — сам, без Сахарка, потому ты и торчишь тут уже шесть лет, никому не нужный. Чайка с подбитым крылом, надоешь — выброшу.</p><p>Кажется, он это бормотал вслух. Или нет? ...Доффи?</p><p>Доффи за спиной пошевелился, сел в кровати и долго, мучительно долго и тяжело молчал. Воздух вокруг вибрировал, словно медленно закипал, а в голове нарастал белый шум, давил на глаза, на кости и мышцы, поднимая из глубины дурноту. Королевская воля.</p><p>— Природа тебя, конечно, обделила умом, Корасон, — процедил Дофламинго сквозь этот гул, и Росинант с трудом разглядел его сгорбленную фигуру на фоне окна. — Но я даже не подозревал насколько.</p><p>— Чего?..</p><p>— Иди к чёрту. Надо было оставить тебя в снегу на Миньоне. — Дофламинго зло рассмеялся. В затянутом уже тучами небе проскользнула молния, освещая его лицо, жуткое и весёлое. Болезненное. Брат протянул руку и закрыл Росинанту глаза, погладил по лбу, путаясь в челке.</p><p>— Спи, Роси.</p><p>И он заснул.</p><p>А ближе к обеду, кое как соскребя протестующее тело с кровати и вытряхнув его на веранду покурить, увидел, как брат флиртует с Виолеттой, в звенящем чистом воздухе ужасно обаятельный и красивый. Пахло озоном, водой и цветами, и это словно был запах напряжения, дрожащего между королем и бывшей принцессой.</p><p>Напряжения и опасности. Виолетта, нож, предательство. Заботливые руки Доффи, приводившие его ночью в чувство. Руки, сейчас кормившие принцессу виноградом. Руки, легко ломающие ей шею. Тревога всколыхнулась волной, это всё было неправильно, Виолетте было хуже, чем ему, но Доффи не заслужил… Ведь вчера всё было хорошо? Хорошо… Ло!</p><p>Доффи склонился над ней, тонкой и хрупкой, — Виолетта поцеловала его в подбородок, оставив алый отпечаток на коже. И с гордой спиной ушла, мимоходом бросив на Росинанта  вопрошающий взгляд. Это что, соревнование? Глупость. Глупость же.</p><p>Плотоядная улыбка братца при виде Росинанта померкла. Он, подойдя вплотную, осмотрел испачканный подбородок и оттёр его кулаком, но не очень удачно. Доффи засмеялся, откинув голову.</p><p>— Что это, ревность? Корасон.</p><p>Корасон. Не Роси. Это из-за Ло? Брата разозлила его реакция на листовку? Или Ло напомнил о том, почему Росинант предал его? Или вчера он отказался от ребрышек и обидел этим? Росинант нахмурился, растерянно поскрёб в затылке и спросил, чувствуя себя очень по-глупому.</p><p>— Я чем-то провинился?</p><p>— Не ты. — Доффи не то что не улыбался — был хмур, как небо над головой. Похлопал его по плечу и добавил: — У нас общее собрание, приходи.</p><p>На общих собраниях обсуждались дела королевства. Пошлины, праздники, приказы зачистить местные мелкие банды, сводки об уловах и урожаях, объявления о гостях и баллах. Свою подпольную деятельность при Росинанте Семья не обсуждала: личные указы Доффи, контрабанда и зачистка неугодных, он примерно представлял суть и понимал, почему его не звали. Не доверяли. Он бы сам не доверил. Да и не жаждал убивать, калечить или пугать кого-либо. Но эти сборы зачастую устраивали по утрам и все расходились, дворец гудел голосами тех, кто не при деле, смехом, играми и тренировками на мечах или в стрельбе, звуками любимого братцем граммофона. Сейчас же было подозрительно тихо. Синьор Пинк и Гладиус, встреченные в коридоре, не зацепили его ни словом, ни подножкой — как бы невзначай, конечно, но провожали долгими взглядами…</p><p>В тронном зале, он не сразу заметил, не было Сахарка и Моне. Требол выглядел рассерженным и недовольным, косился на Доффи и поджимал губы, а не висел над его плечом, потрясая соплями, как часто бывало. Росинант сонно моргнул, ничего не понимая, зашарил по карманам. Детка подала ему пепельницу, кто-то открыл окно: небо светлело, звонко капало с бордюров на карнизы. Звук казался слишком громким.</p><p>— У нас в окружных водах завелись пираты, — весело заявил Доффи, игнорируя общее напряжение. — Мы получили sos с одного нашего корабля. Какой-то наглец перехватил весь улов моих лобстеров!</p><p>Кто-то неуверенно захихикал. Деллинджер? Буйвол? Махвайз? Росинант поленился повернуть голову, затянулся сигаретой вялой после вчерашних подвигов рукой. Если Доффи позвал его, то зачем-то? Это же не из-за Виолетты? Из-за Ло? Нет, такое совещание обошлось бы без него. Да ведь?</p><p>— Дорогая моя Семья, я хочу поймать наглеца и стрясти с него за ущерб! Никто не смеет меня обкрадывать, верно? — Беспечное лицо Доффи с фальшивой улыбкой вызвало дружное молчание. — Или, может, взять наглеца на работу, если хорош, а, Требол? Как думаешь?</p><p>— Молодой Господин умён и мудр. Но иногда всё же поспешен. — Требол покачал головой и почему-то глянул на Росинанта. — Пусть пошлёт кого-нибудь на помощь, заодно проверит потенциал пирата.</p><p>Пират, кажется, им был знаком. Доффи широко ухмыльнулся, склонил голову по птичьи, сверкая стёклами коллекционных очков, и громко позвал:</p><p>— Возлюбленный брат мой! Поможешь мне с этим дельцем?</p><p>От такого Росинант едва не проглотил окурок. Поскрёб шею, нашел глазами Виолетту, тихо стоящую рядом с Деткой, — и не поговоришь же при всех! Что тут вообще за цирк? И не менее громко отрапортовал:</p><p>— Ради лобстеров молодого господина готов услужить!</p><p>А потом до него дошло. Доффи отправлял его на дело. Не мелкое дельце на территории Дресс Розы, а на ловлю пирата и… Оценку его силы? Переговоры? Или брат избавлялся от него самого, стравливая с кем-то?</p><p>— Полетишь с Буйволом, так будет быстрее. Заодно он прикроет.</p><p>— Я могла бы помочь, молодой господин! Мы с Буйволом справимся! — Детка выступила вперед, дрожащим голосом добавила: — Я волнуюсь, господин Корасон давно не сражался…</p><p>— Нет. Это дело для моего брата.</p><p>"Моего" было с отчетливым ударением и звучало холодно и угрожающе — на нём все согласно закивали. Росинант ничего не понимал, но готов был лететь. Забытое чувство причастности скреблось в груди и кололо: вдруг он ошибся? Мог ли он быть все-таки важен брату? Как брат.</p><p>Вот и выяснит. Или получит наконец запоздалое наказание.</p><p>Условились встретиться с Буйволом во внутреннем дворе через пятнадцать минут. Росинант по-военному быстро сполоснулся, переоделся и выпил кофе, принесенный слугой. Завтрак с Доффи откладывался, и Росинант поймал себя на уколе сожаления.</p><p>Из оружия он взял револьвер. Пара выстрелов показали, что мажет он не очень сильно даже после длительного перерыва. Но пули против сильного фруктовика могут и не сработать, разве что Буйвол напугает отчаянного наглеца — или сумасшедшего — своими размерами. Чем больше он думал о задании, тем более подозрительным оно ему казалось. Что-то не складывалось.</p><p>Почти перед взлетом Деллинджер принёс ему шубу, ту самую, что осталась в сундуке прошлой ночью. Протянул ему, удивительно, ненормально вежливо и отводя взгляд, больше похожий на надувшегося от обиды ребёнка, чем на опасную бойцовскую рыбину со смазливым лицом. Бывало Росинант думал, что Доффи слишком потакал своим людям, их порокам и распущенности, лишь бы были верны. Вот Сэнгоку… Сэнгоку вырастил достойного человека, что скажешь. Предателя, который толком не спас никого. Росинант покачал головой, затыкая револьвер за пояс брюк.</p><p>— Если я свалюсь с Буйвола, шуба вряд ли поможет мне не утонуть, — криво улыбнулся он, и из-под чёлки мальчишки мелькнули злые глаза, явно желающие ему этой участи. Росинант не обиделся.</p><p>Лететь вроде бы было недолго — при скорости Буйвола, но всё же Росинанта мучили вопросы. И чтобы праздно не размышлять, кому мог понадобиться улов лобстеров — стоящий, конечно, прилично на рынке, но не проблем с королем Дресс Розы и шичибукаем, — спросил другое. Он похлопал свой перелетный корабль по мощной спине, цепляясь другой рукой за ремни, чтобы не снесло попутным ветром.</p><p>— Скажи, что у вас случилось? Доффи кто-то расстроил? Почему все себя так странно ведут?</p><p>— А то ты не знаешь! — возмущенно загудел Буйвол. Звук сносило назад, и в нём непривычными нотками звучал страх.</p><p>— Расскажи свою версию! — рука сама потянулась к пачке сигарет, и Росинант оценивающе покосился вниз. Уронит? Себя подожжёт или Буйвола? Или сам грохнется? Как только миниатюрная Детка так спокойно летала и сражалась в паре? Удивительное доверие — которого он за годы так и не заслужил. Да и не пытался.</p><p>— Ты настучал на нашу Сахарок! Как будто она бы посмела тебя тронуть! И молодой господин прогневался! Он её выслал на Панк Хазард. На этот жуткий остров к сумасшедшему Клауну! — прорычал Буйвол и крутанулся в воздухе, видимо от избытка чувств, хотя мог и мстить, но не сразу же как… Стоп. Росинант перевёл дух и сдул с глаз встрёпанную челку. Разве он жаловался? Вчера он только… передал идею Доффи, сожалея, что она нерабочая. И тот отчего-то пришёл в бешенство. Кажется. Но что… а если!</p><p>Сахарка нет, а игрушки наверняка все на месте. Что, если он выкрадет те из них, что принадлежат к королевской семье и отдаст Виолетте? Пусть бежит... Да, она по прежнему не будет помнить их, но хотя бы спасёт... Но если побег не удастся... Тогда всё будет напрасно, их поймают и убьют. А Росинант опять расстроит и подведёт брата. Росинант чувствовал, что от всех этих мыслей у него кружится голова. Что, если всё это время он мог влиять на действия Доффи? Он ведь даже не пробовал разговаривать с ним. Не сообщал, что считает эту женщину опасной. Не просил отослать куда-то, откуда ей было не дотянуться до нового Короля. И чёрт побери, если его слова ничего не значили для Доффи. Раз уж он даже Сахарок выслал за...</p><p>Вокруг полыхнуло бледно-голубым, Буйвол под ним вскрикнул…и развалился на половинки. Росинант съехал по нему, бесплодно цепляясь за гладкую, туго натянутую ткань — и под ним разверзлась бездна. Сердце ухнуло в пятки от резкого падения, внизу мелькнули синее море, и рыбацкое суденышко, и ещё одно. Долетели? Что вообще… Он кувыркнулся через голову, второй раз, мелькнули испуганная голова Буйвола, покорёженный знак семьи Донкихот на борту судна и его копия на втором. Разве что написанный желтым. И без перечеркнутого глаза… Небо и море, небо и море, не...</p><p>Росинант сгруппировался, чтоб приземлиться с минимальными потерями — и поскользнулся на куче… мокрых лобстеров. Куча зашевелилась, осыпаясь, потащила его вниз. Жёсткие тёмные панцири и клешни вперемешку расцарапали Росинанту руки и лицо, в глотку забилась горькая морская вода, не отплеваться. Этих чёртовых раков всегда держали в бассейне живыми — от Доффи он знал о королевском деликатесе слишком много. Например, что им должны были связывать клешни, чтобы не пожрали друг друга, но над уловом кто-то уже явно поглумился.</p><p>Стукнувшись башкой о что-то, он прекратил съезжать и барахтаться. В глазах плыло, его продолжало штормить, но под руками остались лишь влажные доски. Твердь. Не сразу, но он сообразил, что кораблик сильно качало, лобстеров выбрасывало через край борта. Где-то на корабле Буйвол тяжело и страшно бранился, потом вдруг завизжал "Не знаю я ничего! Тут только лобстеры!" и затих. Росинант с трудом приподнялся, откашливаясь и борясь со слабостью, вынул револьвер.</p><p>Кто-то приближался, впечатывая каблуки ботинок в мокрый настил. Росинант выпрямился, точно определяя по звуку, где нападающий — и прицелился. Тощая, судя по ногам в пятнистых джинсах, фигурка в балахонистой, чёрно-жёлтой кофте с капюшоном, лица не рассмотреть. Зато руки в чернильных узорах и огромный меч он отметил сразу.</p><p>— Именем Донкихота Дофламинго, — прокаркал он, намереваясь остудить наглеца пулей в плечо, когда тот замахнулся. И промазал. Пуля с искрами шваркнулась о лезвие — застывшее в воздухе. Как и его оружие. Угол прицела был сбит — блеснувшими в воздухе нитями. Пиратишка зарычал, дёргая свой меч, опутанный невидимой сетью, и сверху донеслось отчего-то очень довольное:</p><p>— Ну-ну, хорош! Смертоубийство я не заказывал!</p><p>Словно бог из машины в театральных постановках Мариджоа, с неба спустился Дофламинго. Колыхнулась во влажном воздухе наброшенная на плечи розовая шуба и рукав чёрной, перекинутой через локоть. Да ладно, и её принёс! Следил? Не доверял?</p><p>— Ты!!! Убью! — забился в путах неудачливый пират-вор, а Доффи, не обращая внимания, подошел к груде кусков, в которой Росинант наконец-то опознал Буйвола. И содрогнулся, осознав это. Рассечённый на несколько неравных частей, он поскуливал, но крови нигде видно не было, ни вывалившихся внутренностей, даже кости, кажется, не переломал, разве что под таким углом не рассмотреть было. И самое дивное, но притягивающее взгляд: ровные срезы будто затянулись непрозрачной плёнкой и пульсировали матовым черным. Что за дьявольская техника?</p><p>— Буйвол, ты там жив? — с ноткой недовольства — явно на его состояние, и подопнув остроносым ботинком часть с задницей, спросил Доффи.</p><p>— Да, молодой господин! — куски задёргались, это было жутко и смешно, словно Буйвол пытался… поклониться?</p><p>— Хорошо. Будет тебе уроком. Так легко проиграть! Позорище.</p><p>И тут же, сменив тон, Доффи обернулся:</p><p>— А ты вырос, малыш Ло! — Пиранья улыбка растянула его губы. Он широко взмахнул рукой, оглаживая воздух. — И правда окреп и освоил фрукт. Я впечатлён. Лобстеров моих ты ловко прижал, не всякий бы смог, — добавил с издёвкой.</p><p>Двинув пальцем, Доффи сбил капюшон с пирата, следом вздёрнул Росинанта на ноги, словно тряпичную куклу. Колени подгибались, но устоять ему удалось. Брат и здесь его выручал и опекал, это грело и раздражало одновременно. Он что, и с простым делом, значит, справиться не мог?</p><p>Стой, Ло? Он сказал — Ло?</p><p>— Роси, знакомься, это твой любимый мальчик Ло, гроза Нового мира и лобстеров. Ло, как я и сказал при нашем разговоре, твой дорогой Корасон жив, это чистая правда. Ты не рад его встретить? Опусти меч.</p><p>Они оба оторопело уставились друг на друга. И одновременно заорали:</p><p>— Издеваешься, сука?! Кора-сан был добрый и много курил! Весь провонял сигаретами в своей шубе, я помню этот запах! — мальчишка шумно втянул носом воздух и поморщился, словно Росинант вонял помоями. — А это какой-то мрачный хмурый мужик, лицо не то, и зуб на месте, и вон какой весь загорелый и цветущий! Думаешь, я поверю, что твой пленник, в подло оккупированной стране будет выглядеть как лощёный хлыст?</p><p>— Да он не похож! Мой Ло весь в пятнах был, я его в кармане носить мог, ещё шапка эта дурацкая, он с ней не расставался! И что за ужасные картинки на теле и эта... бородёнка. Ужасно!</p><p>И оба же недоверчиво замолчали, вглядываясь в друг друга. Если на этом смуглом злобном лице были бы пятна… И глазюки как у волчонка, большие, но такие же хмурые и светлые, как у этого…</p><p>А зуб Росинанту на Дресс Розе вставили почти сразу, он даже не помнил, как это произошло. И ходил без макияжа... Конечно, Ло его не узнал! Что он видел-то с высоты своего роста, разве что подбородок, да нарисованную улыбку. Чёрт...</p><p>Брат приобнял Росинанта за плечи, набрасывая ту самую шубу, привычно сунул ему в рот сигарету, неторопливо прикурил и, ухмыляясь, показал тюбик помады, зажатый в пальцах.</p><p>— Могу подрисовать. И, давай-ка отметим, Ло, — я не захватывал Дресс Розу. Она всегда принадлежала нашей семье. Я просто вернул себе собственность на законных основаниях и совершенно бескровно. Да, Корасон? — Росинант бездумно кивнул, придерживая ворот шубы и едва задевая руку брата. И правда же, бескровно. Одним Сахарком… И ту отослал теперь. — Смотри, вон его шапка, из кармана торчит. — Доффи ткнул пальцем на глубокий карман, из которой нитью выцепил что-то светлое и пятнистое. До судороги в челюсти знакомое. — А бороду сбреем, я же обещал. Видишь, как я стараюсь, даже твоего любимого ребёнка вернул, ты только… — Доффи резко замолчал, а через мгновение весёлый и лёгкий голос затвердел и стал тусклым, словно от злости. От злости ли? — Не делай глупостей, хорошо? Не надо умирать или превращаться в игрушку, потому что я очень огорчусь от этого. И точно поубиваю много народа. Не для того я тебя выхаживал после Миньона, чтобы хоронить.</p><p>Росинант растерянно шагнул назад, споткнулся и рухнул вверх ногами. Ещё и шубу поджёг сигаретой — резко и привычно завоняло палёным.</p><p>— Кора-сан! — зазвенело в ушах, никак не давая собрать мысли в кучу. Он был нужен Доффи. Он его простил? Он Ло позвал. Доффи… Ло...</p><p>— Ты меня обманывал! Даже с этими лобстерами — ценный груз, привести во чтобы то не стало! Ты всегда обманываешь!</p><p>Росинант понял, что он смеется, нервно и со всхлипами, — всё происходящее казалось ему слишком фантастичным, чтобы быть правдой. Слишком хорошим, чтобы оно могло случится с ним.</p><p>— Я просто берёг то, что мне дорого, он же сбежал бы за тобой и помер бы вскоре! Знаешь, как я намучился с ним? Он жить не хочет!</p><p>— Рядом с тобой никто не захочет!</p><p>Неправда, подумал Росинант, так отчётливо и ясно, как никогда. Мне хорошо на Дресс Розе. Мне хорошо — с ним. Мне нужна его забота, потому что только она и говорит мне... ты ещё нужен кому-то. Ты чего-то стоишь.</p><p>— Да ему Сэнгоку и Дозор мозги промыли. А он — тебе! — Доффи, кажется, готов был взорваться. Росинант очень ясно представил его напряжённую фигуру и перекошенное лицо. Доффи, не надо! Он завозился на досках. — Я забочусь о своей семье, а не посылаю на самоубийственные миссии, предавать родного человека!</p><p>В груди очень ныло и болело от всех этих слов. Как от пуль, как от удара ножом. Словно эти двое пытались его опять убить…</p><p>— Но если надо, прикажешь за тебя умереть? — язвительно парировал Ло. Его Ло. Его живой и здоровый Ло. Он вырос! Так вырос и… маленький, ему до груди всё равно не достанет. И эти жуткие татуировки!</p><p>— Это их выбор, — раздался раздражённый голос брата. — И я не прошу тебя или тем более Росинанта умирать, живи со мной, Ло. Стань моей правой рукой, помоги мне с Роси! Так и быть.</p><p>— Пошёл ты! Я его забираю.</p><p>Росинант, приподнявшись на локте, увидел оттопыренный средний палец. И из горла сам собой вырвался протестующий крик.</p><p>Ло подошел, сел на палубу рядом, медленно проговорил:</p><p>— Кора-сан, вы же пойдете со мной? Вы меня не бросите?</p><p>Его голос дрогнул. В воздухе повисло неозвученное “опять”. У Росинанта заныли зубы, так он их сжал. Ло смотрел на него со смесью неверия, радости, испуга. А Росинант глянул на брата, неуверенно и отчаянно. Как он мог уйти сейчас? От этой мысли разболелось сердце, он даже не думал, что так привязался к брату! И как мог бросить Ло? Или просить остаться, ведь этого он боялся тогда, свою жизнь и миссию положил, лишь бы освободить Ло от смерти и пут монстра.</p><p>— Я… — просипел он и запнулся. Охнул — в боку опять защемило. Ло быстро склонился, ощупал его; Доффи навис тенью над ними, сбивая пламя и комментируя:</p><p>— Невралгия, вопреки моим просьбам он вчера опять таскал тяжести. А я так хорошо его подлечил!</p><p>— Вижу, как хорошо, ревматизм и в правой ноге неверно срослись мелкие кости. И курит много? — это было сказано таким голосом, что Росинант невольно разулыбался.</p><p>— Зато целый, при всех конечностях! И намного здоровее, чем мог быть.</p><p>— Я мизинец себе отморозил, — зачем-то припомнил Росинант. Первые месяцы ходить было… Неустойчиво, он и не думал, что без одного бесполезного пальца так неудобно.</p><p>— Был бы ты рядом, Ло, сохранил бы ему палец, — серьезно заявил Доффи и погладил Росинанта по волосам. — Я только зашивать раны да одежду ему могу, а палец… Душу, — всегда подвижный рот мрачно сжался, и Росинант схватил брата за ладонь. Его душили слезы.</p><p>Он не мог выбрать. Впервые в жизни не мог и не хотел.</p><p>Ло смотрел на него внимательно, словно о чем-то размышляя, а когда обнял, Росинант заплакал как маленький ребенок. Всё произошедшее, услышанное и осознанное не вмещалось в него разом.</p><p>— Хорошо, Дофламинго. Я присоединюсь к тебе. Пока на время! Посмотрю, что за условия жизни у Коры-сан и как ты о нём заботишься, — звучало реально угрожающе. Росинант обнял Ло, прижал и, повернув голову, посмотрел снизу вверх на брата.</p><p>— Если моё сердце того желает, — ответил тот, и Росинант смог лишь кивнуть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>